


Never Love♂

by Cuddler_fighter_lover_of_hate



Category: Original Work
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Murder, Rating May Change, Swearing, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddler_fighter_lover_of_hate/pseuds/Cuddler_fighter_lover_of_hate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra never had an easy life, but that doesnt mean it was bad either..right?<br/>His mother left a long time ago and his father changed then too.<br/>He started killing people. People Ezras mother had a relationship with..out of a broken heart? who knows but his actions prove to be worse than first thought.<br/>Ezra and his little brother Enka have been bullied since a young age due to their fathers choices, they dont believe in friendship, happiness and definatly not LOVE. <br/>But did they just find all that in Ezra's new stalker? an upbeat and loveable fool?<br/>Will they be able to find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stares..

**Author's Note:**

> I write from a cellphone so it wont be perfect but i will try.  
> Im not really the best but im doing this to get better so please feel free to comment but be kind (^_^) if i make any mistakes please let me know and please enjoy!   
> Thank you!

I've never done this. where should I even start?...well, I guess ill start when it started..  
My name is Ezra Gooden, sad, naive, stupid, trusting but not at all, hard to trust but reliable.. well that was me THEN.  
You see growing up life was never easy. I was always picked on and bullied. I was known as The Murderers Daughter. Which is funny. Why? Because I'm a boy for one...Now as for the murder part... A long time ago when I just barely learned how to even walk. My mother cheated. No one knows that though except me, my father, and my little brother. It was after she had my baby brother Enka that she decided she didn't love my father, but instead of telling him. She went out and fooled around with her boss. She was caught having sex with him in his office by an employee. The next morning my dad found out. All I can remember is them fighting, then she hit my dad and all hell broke loose. She ended up moving out under a different name and even changed how she looked from what I've been told. She had a child not long after that and hell if I know who's. My mother turned out to be very unreliable, I hear rumor of a woman who just sleeps around with every boss she has, maybe that's her. Anyway, after that my dad hit rock bottom, He's not bad, though, He's just heartbroken and hurt. My mom was the first person he ever loved... and she left in the worst way I know of. The first person he ever killed was my mom's ex-boss, be it jealousy or revenge, he was hurt. I know I sound stupid, but for me, my dad can't is a murderer. When I was small he would always read to me. He taught me everything. How to cook, sing, read, write, How to ride a bike and how to swim. He even taught me how to talk and walk. Bottom line. My father is my life. No matter how many times he goes to jail or how many people he kills. I know deep down he hates it. It kills him. The only thing I worry about is if one day he'll kill himself...  
"MURDERER!"  
"WATCH OUT SHE'S COMING THIS WAY!"  
"Ahh! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!"  
'ignore them'  
"EVERYBODY RUN!"  
'They don't know anything'  
"MONST-!"  
'RIIIIIIIIIIING!'  
'Saved by the bell...should I be happy?'  
A normal day at Craze thorn highschool. Walk in and you'll know everyone here surely belongs here. Either you have the Crazy weirdos in the corner or you have the painful thorn in the side..everywhere. The name is weird but no one's ever changed it and nobody really cares. It's the same as its always been and why change a classic?  
Walking into class with my head down as always, I walked to my normal seat and sat down. I looked like some sad person with my slouch as I sat and the way my hat covered my face. I never let anyone see my face for the sake of something to be held against me, I've been told by my grandmother "Misery lies in your eyes, Ezra, Don't let them see." That was a strange day for me and I thought she was crazy, but I listened anyway.  
I drowned out everything as the teacher walked in and started to speak. I wasn't exactly smart, though I didn't care. I still got by with d's or c's and that's while never listening in class. I shifted my eyes to the front though as a boy who looked like he was a piece of gold surrounded by a bunch of shit...if that makes sense.  
"Class! This is Kaiden, he is a transfer student from overseas. Please make him feel welcomed."  
with that everyone said Hello to him and then started talking about him. I rolled my eyes. He hasn't even been here for 2 fucking minutes and already he'll have rumors spreading about him. I've lost hope in this generation..  
Suddenly the teacher said my name making me look up at her.  
"Ezra, please raise your hand." Slowly I did. I was confused, till I saw the new guy walk and sit in the empty seat behind me. I was nervous then. Nobody would sit around me let alone behind me. It made me nervous, I could feel his stare on the back of my head and it scared me. Putting my hand down I looked down at my hands as everything went back to before he was in the room. I drowned out everything yet again as nervousness continued to plague my mind.  
−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−  
After three periods full of his stares I was ready to run from school altogether. It was lunch now and I had realized long ago, the new guy had all morning with me. It made me want to scream bloody murder. who the hell was he?! he hasn't even spoken to me!  
"Is this seat taken?" Someone spoke to me and I turned with a tired scowl. Kaiden.  
Seeing my scowl he looked a bit shocked before smiling sideways.  
"Whats up with you? Someone piss you off?" I scowled even more and turned back to the table.  
"Just sit down if you want and shut up.." he chuckled before sitting down, I could feel everyone staring as he made himself comfortable. Some people were whispering and it pissed me off, where else was he supposed to sit? With the guys in the corner that would most likely push him away for being new?...yeah..that's sure to work.  
Grumbling I scowled worse and looked out the window in front of me... Oh how I would love to jump over the table and out that window screaming "FREEDOM!" but no...  
"You okay?" I stopped scowling for a moment and looked at him. Well, THAT caught me off guard.  
"Fine" I snapped. "Why are you always staring at me." I said without thinking and as soon as those words left my mouth I wished I could grab them and stick them back in.  
A light blush spread across his face, shocking me.  
"Was it THAT noticeable?" He looked ashamed so I sighed.  
"No, I just notice things more. I'm sensitive." He looked relieved at that and next thing I knew he smiled like the sun. I felt my face heat up as he looked at me. Looking away I sighed.  
Laughing he smiled again. "To be honest. Your pretty.."


	2. Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is WAY to short (T_T)　but i have a reason! :D ive been sick and school work has piled up.. i also have an essay >-> so i havnt really thought about this story ^_^; but updates should be faster now! :D

I looked at him as if he was crazy, he was right?.  
Had to be right?...  
....right?...  
Raising an eyebrow I gave him a 'huh? are you stupid?' look.  
"You're either insane or a freak of nature...I am NOT pretty.." for a moment he looked hurt and I felt guilty until he grinned.  
"I'm neither! but seriously, you are pretty! and whoever thinks the opposite...including you, IS!" I felt like I just saw the strangest thing in my life.  
"Your so...strange.." I mumbled as I looked away.  
"I thought I was SUPPOSED to confess to people I liked? Who do YOU like?" looking at him was like looking at a confused dog with its head tilted. I couldn't help but blush, he was so cute...  
"Nobody! and that's not confessing! that's complimenting or..flirting! and I don't know if you know where the hell you are but this is Landmin! People aren't like wherever the hell YOU came from! People get drugs here, get drunk here, get laid here, get killed here, and die every second here! Just go away!" I felt stupid yelling like that...and I probably didn't word it very well either..  
"You mean like every other place in the world?" "huh?" I looked up at him and gasped.  
He had a distant look on his face. The feeling about him at that moment... it was so familier..  
It terrified me.  
"I..I h-have to g-o" I said timidly. He looked shocked before standing up he said something but I didn't hear. I just ran and when I was out I realized..just how much I was shaking. The fear coursing through my veins was so familiar, so terrifying, so.. terrorizing.  
"Fuck, fuck everything..fuck my life...fuck this world.. it sucks. I hate it.." I couldn't stop as tears started pouring and dripping down. I cringed as they hit the floor.  
They felt wasted,  
and I just felt so damn stupid.  
−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−  
After the lunch ordeal, he stopped staring at me. He even started avoiding me. It felt nice, but I felt like I messed everything up. He was nice to me. Granted he didn't know who I was yet, but he was still nice.. and that rarely ever happened.. if it ever did..  
After school though he shocked me. His locker was across the hall from mine and we were almost alone. I had gotten my stuff and was about to leave when, suddenly, he stopped me.  
"Did I hurt you?" See what I mean?! Strange.  
"Hurt me? What the hell do you mean? You SPOKE. Do you think I'm just that weak?!" I knew I shouldn't be mad.. but it pissed me off. His eyes widened for a moment before he sighed in relief.  
"Thank god... I was so worried there.." I rolled my eyes.  
"If you have nothing else to say, I would LIKE to leave, Please." I felt cornered as he moved. It was like I didn't feel safe when he wasn't there. I quickly shook my head and walked away. Little did I know, he was following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im hoping to update again soon (^_^)　Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasnt TO rushed.. i feel like it was but oh well. Anyway, i made this up out of nowhere so the plot is still being worked on and im not sure how many chapters it will have, hopefully alot (^_^)　i hope you enjoy it though!  
> I looked it over about a dozen times but if there are any mistakes please let me know and ill fix them. Keep in mind.. im on a cellphone. I do try my best though. Next chapter shall be up soon!   
> Bye!~


End file.
